


Crossover Killer

by demonboyfriend



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bill Cipher also is trying though, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, But I will tell you when it switches, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, I am having fun with this, M/M, Morty is just there, Multi, Multiple Dimensions, POV Multiple, Rick and Stanley are old friends, Rick messes up, Star comes in later, Triangle Bill Cipher, Will is a cinnamon roll that should be protected, and confused as heck, dimension hopping, get ready, gonna get a little weird, gonna get a little wild, it might get violent, romantic relationships that evolve and change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonboyfriend/pseuds/demonboyfriend
Summary: Rick tries to go see his friend Stanley Pines, but he messes up. Chaos ensues when different parallel universes crossover. To be able to keep the stability of worlds they will have to yada yada...The Teen is for violence that might possibly happen.Most relationships will be hinted at or seen briefly and not visited in depth.Lyrics from "Killer" by The Ready Set will be used in each chapter.





	

"Stuck in a limbo (here we go); Me and my sins go toe to toe oh oh" -Killer by The Ready Set

"M-m-morty! Get your lazy *urp* butt up and out of *urp* bed." A spiky haired, but balding, man yelled at the young boy sprawled on top of his sheets. The boy jumped at the gruff voice and slowly sat up as he wiped at his eyes.

"Aw, g-geez Rick! C-can't you wake me up any n-nicer?" Morty slid off the bed and quickly dressed himself, sliding on his shoes. "W-what is it today, R-rick?"

"Hurry up, Morty. *Urp* T-today we are visiting an ol' buddy, a-an ol' pal of mine. His name is S-stan Pines in dimension *urp* DXF-66. He has somethin' he h-had been trying to rebuild or somethin' an-and I never checked if it *urp* worked or not." Rick rolled his eyes as he grabbed Morty's shoulders and pushed his grandson through the house heading towards the garage.

"W-wait Rick! I-I haven't eaten b-breakfast!" Morty dug his heels into the floor as he was pushed and forced through the kitchen.

"Fine. B-be a little *urp* whiny brat that has to eat M-morty." Rick rolled his eyes pulling out his flask from his lab coat as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Rick! You aren't trying to make Morty skip school today are you?" Jerry Smith, Morty's father, didn't even look up from the paper he perused with his extra time.

"Maybe I a-am. *Urp* At least he won't end up like you, J-Jerry!" Rick's snarky voice, paired with a scowl on his face, caused Morty to decide to grab a protein bar.

"B-bye Dad! See you later." Morty said as he ran out of the kitchen, waving Rick to head to the garage so they could escape another family argument. Morty finished shoving the protein bar in his mouth just as Rick entered the garage.

"W-well, *urp* Morty, you ready?" Rick gave one of his signature 'slightly off' smiles and pulled out his portal gun. He set his gun accordingly and pointed it to the ground. "Dimension DXF-66, here we come!"

Morty and Rick jumped into the portal, jumping out into a forest with the portal closing quickly behind them. Large pine trees covered the sky from view, guarding the forest floor from any sunlight through the thick branches. Soft groans and yelps and buzzes of insect wings echoed through the trees and winded themselves into a twisted forest song. 

"Paz!!! Paz!!!" A young nasally sounding boy's voice filtered through the trees. As Morty looked up to find the voice's owner, he was pushed to the forest floor with a thump on his left shoulder.

"H-hey! What was-?" Morty shouted as he brushed off his hands. Rick stood by unapologetically laughing, but quieted when a female voice came from beside Morty.

"Hey! Ohhhhh, sorry! That was my bad, want a sticker?" A blonde ponytailed girl in a bright 80's style wardrobe, complete with puffy sleeves and bright colors, leaned down holding hand out to help Morty up.

"There you are Paz!" A boy with probably hairsprayed white hair and a blue and white cap came wandering through the jungle of woods. With Morty now standing, the blonde smiled and ran to the shorter boy.

"Cuz-Cuz!" The girl jumped on the white haired boy's back and giggled as he swayed trying to keep them both from falling over onto the ground.

"H-hey Pacifica? Who are these people?" Lowering his voice slightly, the freckled boy put the girl down and made eye contact with her to show his seriousness. He glanced at Rick, who habitually drank from his flask bored, to Morty, who sheepishly smiled and tried to stop Rick from drinking in front of these, most likely innocent, kids.

"M-m-my name is M-Morty. Morty Sm-Smith. This is, uh, my Grandpa Rick." Morty filled in after the girl simply shrugged her shoulders at the skeptical boy. "W-we are from dimension C-137 and we're looking f-for a, ummm-"

Rick rolled his eyes at his grandson's lack of memory and elbowed him in the stomach eliciting a grunt of pain. "We're *urp* here to see a "Stan," or a "Ford," who the hell knows what name he is choosin' now-a-days."

Rick put his flask into the inner lab coat pocket to ask the children the question, trying to seem like a better strange guy to talk with about other possibly strange guys. He watched their faces noticing the emotions of fear and surprise overtake them. "W-what's the problem?"

"Well," the white haired boy stepped in front of the taller blonde girl, Pacifica. "The only Stan we know of is Stanford Gleeful."

She shuddered and wrapped her arms protectively around the small boy. "His grandkids are scary! They've threatened Gideon and I before. There is definitely-definitely something wrong with them."

"Wait." The boy, Gideon, held up a hand in a stop motion as he pulled out a tattered notebook from his jacket, all brown except for a number three visible on the cover. He found a pen by sticking a hand by his ear and started clicking it rapidly. "Did y'all say you were from another dimension? I have so many questions, can I ask-"

"No." Rick belched and turned away from the disappointed boy. "You're Stan Gleeful… the name doesn't sound quite right. Are you sure there aren't any more Stans here?"

"No, just Stan Gleeful." Pacifica shrugged her shoulders as she patted the smaller boy's shoulder comfortingly. "I think the Tent of Telepathy has a show tonight, want us to show you the place?"

"Paz!" Gideon stood rigid and looked frightened, ready to jump at the slightest noise. "You know I don't want to see M-M-Ma-"

"Geez kid! You sound like Morty before any *urp* adventure." Rick pointed a waving finger at the brunet who glared back and scoffed with indignation. "Yea, ok. Take me and Morty to this teepee thing."

"Follow us." Pacifica pushed Gideon in front of her to take the lead. Gideon groaned, but lead the group through the shaded woods, coming out beside a tourist trap cabin with the letters "MYSTERY _HACK" on the roof.

"M-Morty, hey, Morty." Rick tugged on Morty's sleeve. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the shack, whispering the words under his breath. "That place. It looks familiar."

"Aw, R-Rick, you probably saw it on another adv-adventure once." Morty blew of Rick with a wave of his hand, still ticked off from the comment earlier. The group continued, led by Gideon and Pacifica, in almost silence beside the alcoholic driven burps let out by the eldest member of the group.

"There it is, up ahead." Gideon pointed towards a blue sheet covered triangle with an open slot allowing spectators to slip through. Upon the teepee structure held a sign reading 'The Tent of Telepathy' with a symbol of a star surrounding an eye. "Th-This is the Tent of Telepathy, it is where ummm the Gleeful twins, Mabel and D-Dipper, perform magic."

"W-Wait. Mabel and Dipper?" Rick choked on his drink, sputtering out a few drops. The names spurred Rick's memory, he seemed to remember Stan mentioning is baby brother's favorite names' for kids. The man grinned and wrapped an arm around his grandson and another arm around the two guides. "Let's go see the *urp* show, ummm, Pacifier, Gillyweed, M-Morty."


End file.
